What She Deserves
by TammyDevil666
Summary: What if Spike was the one to get hit by the invisibility ray in "Gone?" Spuffy!


This oneshot was written for the 80 prompts challenge in spuffy_wonder; I couldn't resist giving this one a try. It's always something I've wondered about. Thanks as usual to dusty273 for the read through. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Spike didn't understand how it happened. He was walking around town, minding his own business, when suddenly he was shot by some kind of blast. The next thing he knew, he was invisible. The vampire decided to test that theory when he followed behind a pretty brunette, pinching her on the bum and noticing the confusion on her face when she turned around and saw nothing. A slow grin formed on his face as the realization came to him. Oh, he was going to have some fun.

**

* * *

**

"What the hell is that?" Raymond yelled, wishing he didn't drink that last bottle of beer.

"Holy shit, the tombstone is moving by itself!" his friend, Leonard, exclaimed.

A chuckle sounded through the night, causing the hair on both boys' necks to stand up.

"I'm getting the hell out of here! This graveyard is haunted!"

They ran out of the cemetery screaming bloody murder, as if the devil himself was after them.

Spike placed the tombstone back down, shaking his head in amusement. "Bloody gits, serves them right for being in a cemetery late at night." He rubbed his invisible hands together, grinning as a very delicious idea suddenly popped into his head.

**

* * *

**

He entered the Summers house quietly, disappointed that the door was unlocked. This was Sunnydale, after all, what were they thinking? But for right now, it actually worked in his favor. Spike checked in on Dawn first, seeing that she was sound asleep, then headed over to Buffy's room. He didn't know what he would find once he got there, but was surprised to see her sleeping peacefully. She hadn't been sleeping very well lately, not that she would ever be comfortable in the same bed as him, but that was all about to change. Spike lowered the covers, noticing that she was wearing the red nightie he liked so much and licking his lips at the sight of her. He lifted it up a bit, revealing her smooth stomach to his gaze and slipping her lace panties off without even much of a movement from her. Without giving much thought to his actions, he tongued her belly button, knowing that was bound to get him a reaction. And it did when she arched her back, letting out a soft moan, her eyes remaining closed. He kissed and licked her stomach, rubbing her thigh in the process to get her nice and relaxed.

"Spike," Buffy gasped out, eyes finally opening to see that she was alone. "Where are you?"

He chuckled. "Right here, love. Can't you feel me?"

"Why can't I see you?"

Spike shrugged, which was pretty much pointless since she couldn't see him. "Don't really know, I got hit with something earlier tonight. After that I became invisible, and haven't cared to wonder why," he finished, continuing to smother kisses all over her body.

Buffy shook her head, squirming to escape from his touch as she tried to stay on topic. "How could you not care? You're invisible, Spike. We have to find out how this happened."

He let out a sigh. "You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you? This is perfect for you, Buffy. Now I can really be your dirty little secret. We can go out in public together, I can feel you up in your little Scooby meetings and no one would ever know. It'll be as if I don't exist, which is just what you wanted."

"No, this isn't what I want. How can you act so casual about this? I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, but I want to be able to see you. The expressions on your face when we…make love, I would really miss that. I can't imagine never being able to see you again. I've been horrible to you all this time, I know that, but I don't want you to go away."

Spike was amazed, never expecting any of that from her. "All right, if that's really what you want, we'll find a way to fix this tomorrow, but just because I'm invisible, doesn't mean tonight should be wasted, does it?"

Buffy gasped as he pushed into her roughly, never able to get enough of him. "Oh, God, harder."

Spike was happy to oblige as he made his thrusts harder and faster, pounding her into the mattress.

All that could be heard was their heavy breathing and slapping bodies, both of them relieved that Dawn tended to sleep like the dead.

Buffy squeezed him with her Slayer muscles, causing him to let out a roar that he buried against her neck.

"You're going to be the bloody death of me."

She giggled. "You're already dead." Buffy couldn't take much more, biting his shoulder to muffle her screams, which brought him right along behind her.

They lay there, sated for the time being, but knowing the fun was far from over.

Spike remembered something from their previous nights together, moving over to her dresser drawer and taking an object out.

Buffy grinned when she saw the floating handcuffs. "So, whose turn is it this time?"

**

* * *

**

Buffy heard someone calling her name, but was too dazed to even recognize who it was. Then there was a knock and before she even knew it, the door was swinging open.

"Merciful Zeus, I guess that's why you didn't answer."

Buffy quickly covered herself, glaring at her friend. "What are you doing here, Xander?"

He held his hands up. "I was going to take Dawny to school, just letting you know that we were leaving. I didn't realize you were still asleep. And in my defense, I did knock first."

She nodded, running her hands through her messy hair. "Sorry, I must have really been out of it." Buffy squeaked when she felt a hand rub her tummy, moving a little too low.

Xander raised his eyebrows. "Are you feeling okay?"

Buffy swatted Spike away. "Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? You can take Dawn now, I'm just gonna get dressed." She felt the vampire start to nibble her earlobe, which he knew was a sensitive spot for her.

"Are you sure?"

"God, yes," she moaned, catching the look of confusion on her friend's face. "I mean, yes, I'm fine. I'll see you at the Magic Box later." Buffy nudged Spike hard in the stomach, causing him to let out a moan, which luckily Xander didn't hear. And even if he did, he didn't make a big deal out of it.

"Right, okay, I'll see you later." Xander was about to leave, until he took notice of the handcuffs on her bed.

Her eyes widened when she saw where his gaze was, thinking of some way to explain them.

"You know what? I don't even wanna know," with that said, he made his way out of the room.

Buffy sighed in relief, sending Spike a glare, if only she knew where he was. "That was really stupid."

"I thought you weren't going to hide our relationship anymore?" he wondered, his tone of voice betraying his hurt.

"I'm not, but that wasn't exactly how I wanted to break it to him. We need to get you visible again, and then I'll tell them."

He nodded and draped a sheet over his body, so she could somewhat see him.

"I'm going to take a shower, then we have some researching to do."

Spike threw himself back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was finally starting to make progress with Buffy. Maybe this whole invisibility thing wasn't so bad after all, but for her sake, he really hoped that it could be fixed.

**

* * *

**

She couldn't believe that three nerds were behind all of her problems lately, and that they were responsible for Spike's invisibility. Fortunately she managed to get them to bring him back, but the little weasels got away before she could do anything to them. Buffy would worry about them later, right now she was headed to Spike's crypt for a much needed conversation, now that she could see him. Once there, she opened the door softly, not barging in like she usually would. She found him sitting on top of the sarcophagus, giving her a concerned look.

"Are you going to change your mind about us now?"

Buffy shook her head as she moved over to him, touching her lips to his in a soft caress. She was going to tell her friends about them, it was time. When she realized that Spike being invisible could make him dissolve into nothing, Buffy was terrified. She wasn't about to lose him now. No, she was going to tell them everything and no matter what happened; she knew that he would always be there.

**The End**


End file.
